Italy's Dark Secret
by ChibiOliver
Summary: It's a fine day at Germany's house, until a certain pasta-lover has a dark secret that Germany is uncovering. Is Italy really sweet and innocent or is there more to the tale? Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Yello! I am ChibiOliver and this is my first very first fanfic. Please enjoy. **

**I don't own Hetalia, cause if I did, I would be one happy person.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**"****Ve~ Germany! Would you like some pasta? I just made some for you." Said a happy Italy. Germany was used to Italy's hyperness, but he noticed he wasn't as cheerful. He looked at Italy and noticed his eyes were red.**

**"****Italy. May I ask you something?" Germany asked him with a look of concern. Italy looked surprised and soon wondered what Germany wanted. **

**"****Ve~ Germany. Ask away!" Italy said with a bit of forced energy. Germany was silent for a moment, thinking of how to ask him.**

** "****Italy? Are you ok?" Germany asked with a tone of care. Italy was shocked and dropped his act of happiness. "W-what do you mean?" He asked quickly faltering a bit. Germany just kept his caring gaze on Italy. "Have you been crying? It's ok to tell me. I'm your best friend." Germany said in a calm, soft tone.**

**Italy look at him with a look of complete shock. He then quickly composed himself and put on a fake smile. "Oh, Germany! You are being silly! Pookie was licking me again and you know how his tongue resembles sandpaper! Ve~" Italy said quickly. Germany had to admit, Italy was getting better at lying.**

** "****Ok, Italy. Let's go have some of that pasta you made." Germany said with a soft tone.**

**~Le time skip~**

**Italy and Germany were eating pasta in Germany's kitchen. Japan was out taking care of some business with his boss. Germany was still thinking of a way to get Italy to tell him the truth. Italy on the other hand, was trying to act as happy as he could. **

**"****Italy, this is sehr gut." Italy looked at Germany and blushed. **

**"****Ve~ Germany! you really like it?" Italy was very happy that Germany liked his cooking. Italy then was staring at Germany and when Germany looked at him, he would turn his away and blush. **

**After the meal, Germany washed the dishes and Italy went to bed early. When Germany was done with the dishes, he went to check on Italy. He went to his room, only to see that the pasta-lover wasn't in their. He then went to Italy's room and saw him fast asleep. Germany walked up to Italy and stroked his head softly. Italy gave a soft ve~ and nuzzled Germany's hand. Germany blushed a bit, but it disappeared when he noticed Italy's eyes were red again. **

**Germany leaned down and gave Italy a comforting kiss on the forehead and noticed something under his pillow. He gently pulled it out and saw it was a journal. He opened it and started reading it. Germany's eyes soon widen at what he was reading. He looked at Italy and whispered, "Italy. Are you ok?"**

**That ends chapter one! I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I accept flames. You can make them as hot as you want! ;} **


	2. Italy's Dark Secret

**Chapter two! I hope to make this chapter longer. Also, thank you for the advice. **

**I do not own Hetalia because if I did, It would not be very appropriate..**

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Germany just stared. He had taken Italy's journal to his room to continue to read. But the more he read, the more he was concerned for the pasta-lover. Germany was confused though. There was an entry about a country named Holy Roman Empire. Italy just kept saying how much he loved him. Then there was this line that bothered him.

"Then as we said goodbye, he gave me a kiss. It was my first kiss. I could never forget that kiss."

Germany couldn't stand it. Even though the German wouldn't admit it, he was in love with Italy. Reading this entry made Germany mad! He soon forgot this feeling when he read the next entry.

~Le time skip~

Italy woke up happy. He was surprised that Germany hadn't woken him up. He went downstairs to see if he was getting ready for training. When he didn't see him, he then thought that he went to train on his own. Italy then decided to make pasta for the German when he got back from his tiresome training (A/N This is coming from Italy). He ran upstairs to grab his journal, which has his special pasta recipe that Germany likes.

Like the German, Italy was in love with Germany. Though, Italy was willing to admit it, but was nervous that Germany would reject him. When Italy got to his room, he reached under his pillow for his journal. Italy's happy face disappeared when he realized his journal wasn't there. He freaked out, hoping nobody found it. It had Italy's personal "business" in there. Italy ran around the house searching for his journal.

He soon decided to check Germany's room. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Germany still asleep. Italy tiptoed towards Germany. He took a look at Germany's face and noticed it looked more handsome without a scowl on his sweet face. Italy's face turned from happy to terrified quickly though, because on the pillow of the German was. His. Journal.

Italy felt his heart break. His beloved German had read his most personal information. His eyes start to water up and then the tears started rolling down. He grabbed his journal and ran out of the room, not caring how much noise he made.

The German snapped awake, seeing the Italian running out of his room. He noticed that the Italian was crying. He walked out of the room and he heard noise in the kitchen and heard the knife drawer open. The German then knew what his friend was about to do. He started running towards the kitchen to see the Italians sleeves pulled up and bloody.

He grabbed Italy and took the knife away from him. Italy's eyes were open and they had a dull look in them. Germany's heart broke when he saw his sweet, innocent love in this state.

"Italy. Why didn't you tell me this was going on?" Italy just gave Germany a dirty look and pulled himself out of the Germans grip.

"Why I didn't tell you? You want to know why? I'll tell you why. You don't know how it feels when you see your own grandfather slowly dying.! To find a love and have him die! To have been bullied most of your life! I am sick of it! You say you are my best friend, yet you go through my personal life? Germany. I hate you!" The Italian said, snapping.

All Germany could do was stare. He couldn't believe Italy felt this way. Germany's eyes started to water. He couldn't believe he had to see Italy like this. The Italian on the other hand was filled with rage. He didn't even notice his 2P trying to come out.

All of a sudden, Italy felt light headed. He soon collapsed and he felt himself falling. He then felt a pair of warm strong arms catch him. He looked up to see Germany holding him and...crying?

Yes, Germany was crying. The tears were falling quickly. Italy was shocked that he caught him after all those terrible things he said to him. Germany felt horrible that his Italy had to go through this pain.

"I have something to tell you. I-I am sorry that I read your journal. I was worried about you and wanted to help you feel better. I-I" "Whats up West!" Said a certain "awesome" Prussian ruining the moment. All Italy and Germany could do was stare at him and sweatdrop at him. Prussia didn't notice the vibe in the room and started to ask random s***.

Italy pulled his sleeves down and walked to the restroom to wash the blood off. Germany was mad that his brother had interrupted his confession to Italy.

"Bruter. I am going to kill you." Germany said in an eerie calm voice. Prussia decided to take his leave and telling his younger brother, "Don't forget you have to catch the plane to go to the G8 meeting at America's."

Germany's eyes widen and ran to tell Italy. As he reached the restroom, he hesitated for a moment. he raised his hand ready to knock when the door slammed open revealing a happy Italy.

"Ve~ Doitsu, don't we have to catch that plane to go to the world meeting?" Germany nodded, and wincing a little with the pain of a door that had been slammed in his face. Italy passed Germany and Germany whispered as Italy passed him, " Ich liebe dich."

o0o0o0o0o0

**That ends the end of chapter two. Bet you weren't expecting to have Prussia ruin that sweet moment. Btw, I am going to change the rating. For future gory scenes. Love ya'll! -ChibiOliver**


	3. Chapter Three Italy's Dark Secret

**Chapter three! I am so happy people like my story! I bet you were all surprised that Prussia had ruined the moment. He will make more appearances in the story, so be prepared! **

**I do not own hetalia. I really wish I did!TT-TT**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The plane ride was pretty boring. Germany was sitting next to Italy and all he could think of was his confession.

~Le flashback~

Italy just stared at Germany. He had just said ich liebe dich, which means I love you in German. Italy's heart fluttered and he was excited that the German felt the same way as him, but soon remembered what he had done. Italy decided to go for the innocent act.

"Ve~ Germany! You know I don't understand German! I only understand Japanese though!" Italy said, lying through his teeth. Germany knew Italy didn't understand German, so he easily believed him. "Sorry, I forgot you don't understand German. I said I-I...am sorry. Can you forgive me? I promise I won't do it again."

Italy looked at Germany and he finally smiled a genuine smile at his love. "Pinky promise, Doitsu?" Italy said with his usual grin. Germany smiled back and put his pinky finger and the Italian put his pinky with Germany's. They stood there for a moment looking into each others eyes.

"Hey Potato-Bastard! Fratello! I came to pick you up for the meeting!" Said a certain South Italy. Germany and Italy sweatdrop again and that there moment was ruined. Italy started to panic when he noticed the bloodstains on his shirt. He ran to his room to change his shirt while Germany distracted Romano so Italy could avoid his older brother from going overprotective.

"Potato-Bastard! Where is my idiota of a fratello?" Romano demanded. Germany rolled his eyes and gave a quick lie.

"He went to get his luggage. I also have to grab mine." Romano was quickly annoyed by Germany and followed him to his room and ranting on how much he hated Germany.

~Le meanwhile~

Italy had fallen asleep on the plane and was leaning on Germany's shoulder. If Prussia and Romano were here, he would never hear the end of it. He looked at Italy's peaceful face and he noticed how peaceful he looked. His mind soon wandered to the journal. That one entry.

~Le Journal~

Pain

Have you ever felt a pain you could never heal? Have you ever cried your eyes out from all the pain? I have. I have cried night and night again. Due to my pain, I have never had a day where have felt relief. I push myself to my limits and make myself sick and pained from it. I want to feel pain. I have done anything to have pain with iy looking like an accident. I truly love pain, but I also hate it.I can never, no matter what I do, get rid of the pain. It won't stop till. I. Am. Dead!

~Le end journal~

Germany could not believe Italy felt this way. He just wanted to grab hold of the little Italian and never let go. He then remembered his confession again. 'I know.' Germany thought. 'I will confess my love for Italy after the meeting!'

He then hung his head down and had a depressed look on his face. 'How will I ask him?'

~Le timeskip~ (This is a lot of ~Le's~)

The group got of the plane and left the airport. Germany had decided they would go drop off their luggage and then go to the meeting room. Italy was sad he could not explore D.C., but obeyed Germany.

After they dropped off their luggage they went to the meeting room and the first words they hear is, "Bloody Frog! Get Off me! This is considered rape!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**That concludes chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. Btw, I want to have at least ten reviews, then I will update chapter four. Also the reviews must contain a character you want to be included in the story. Thanx!**

**Hasta la pasta~ ChibiOliver **


	4. Chapter Four Italy's Dark Secret

**Chapter four! Sorry it took too long to update. I also decided to not make people review. That ended up horribly. **

**America: Dude! Update more often!**

**Me: America! Who let you in!?**

**America: France.**

**Me: Who let France in?**

**France: England.**

**Me: Who the hell let England in then?!**

**All: We don't know.**

**France: Anyways, my ChibiOliver doesn't own Hetalia. If Chibi did, we would be having fun in bed.**

**England: DON'T TELL THE READERS THAT! **

**The forgotten one: Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Eh hohohoho! This is not rape! This is considered affection!" Said a certain Frenchman. He was holding the Englishman against his will. England was struggling to escape France's grasp.

"You bloody git! Let go of me! We have to get the meeting ready! You know America is to lazy!" England yelled. He was mad that France wanted to do a quick "workout" with England.

As France tried to undress England, Italy and Germany walked into the room. England was grateful, while France was depressed he couldn't have fun. England kept thanking Italy and Germany for coming in to stop the perverted frog from rapping him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! If you haven't come in I would have been rapped!" He was shaking their hands and smiling happy. Italy was smiling happily and shaking his hand back while Germany was annoyed.

"Shouldn't we be getting the meeting ready?" Germany asked. He wanted to get the meeting over so he could talk to Italy. Germany just started to blush just thinking about it. France noticed and whispered to England.

"How much do you bet they will get together before the meeting is over?" England looked at France, then the two ex-axis. "50 pounds they will get together after the meeting is over!"

France and England hook on it and decided to wait and watch the two. This is going to be interesting.

(Pasta Timeskip~)

"Ok dudes! We should build a giant hero and have him save all the abused animals in the world!" America said in his loud obnoxious voice. England rolled his emerald green eyes and France was flirting with one of the female workers. Italy was saying something about making pasta and Japan was listening to America saying, "I agree with America-san!"

Russia started to insult the American and, of course America started an argument with him. Canada was sitting there silently while watching everyone argue. Kumajiro was sitting in his lap complaining that he was hungry and an occasional, "Who are you?"

Germany was getting P***** off. He was gritting his teeth, trying to control his anger. He finally snapped and yelled as loud as he could.

"You dummkopfs! You all need to shut up and not make such scheiße comments and pay attention to real world problems! Any questions?" Germany yelled.

All the other G8 countries got quiet and stared at Germany as he fumed. Italy was busy writing in his journal. Most countries think he is writing recipes down, but truth be told he was writing about all the problems he was having.

~Pasta skip~

Germany finished his speech and took his seat next to Italy. Italy now had written over ten pages in his journal and had been silently crying.

~Journal~

I am uncertain if I can trust anyone anymore. I had lost trust for Germany, but he is slowly earning it back. I love him and he loves me, but I am worried he will find out about my secret. It is even to important to write in here. Anyways, I think I should give Germany a chance. Yeah! I will confess my love to Germany after the meeting! Anyway, pasta….

~End Journal~

Italy looked up from his writing to look at Germany and Germany looked at Italy. When they made eye contact, they both blushed and looked away. Meanwhile, France and England started to raise the bid.

"Um, I think they will get together after the meeting." Said a certain Canadian. The two Europeans looked at Canada and for a second and start to bet more money.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**That concludes chapter 4. I will try to update more! Review please! ~ ChibiOliver **


	5. Chapter 5 Italy Dark Secret

Woah! Five chapters already? I am so happy!

America: Add more America in this story! You need more of the hero in here!

England: You bloody wanker! You need to leave poor ChibiOliver alone!

France: You know, ChibiOliver is named after your 2P, right?

England: WHY WOULD YOU NAME YOURSELF THAT?!

Me: What? I like Oliver! He is really cute and funny!

Oliver: Thank you poppet! You are very sweet and Arthur! There is no need for that language.*Creepy smile*

All: 0-o

Me: I don't own Hetalia. enjoy!

Oliver: Also, have a cupcake!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Russia, you commie! Stay away from me!" Said an annoyed America. Russia was trying to drag a p****d off America out of the the meeting room to allow them to have a bigger fight.

"America. No need to fight back yet. I will beat you with my metal pipe of pain and make you become one with me." Russia said with an eerie smile. America sweat-drop and then pulled out of Russia's arms.

"Alright! The meeting is adjourned for now! We will take a two hour break!" America said while running out after Russia for a fight. Germany and Italy started to get nervous and they both walked towards each other.

When they were standing in front of each other, they were both looking away and blushing. They both said at the same time, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" They were both surprised that they had said it at the same time. "Yes." They did it again. Now it was getting weird. They both walk out to a different room and before they could leave, Prussia and Romano started to annoy their sibling.

"Hey, West! Come get some beer with the awesome Prussia!" Said Germany's older brother, dragging him to the bar. Germany tried to protest, but he couldn't stop his brother from dragging him. Germany looked at Italy, who was distracted by his own brother.

"You idiota of a fratello! Why are you leaving with the Potato-Bastard instead of your older fratello?! Let's go get some of your pasta!" Said an annoyed Romano. He dragged Italy away from Germany. There goes their plan to ask each other out.

~Time-skip with Italy~

Italy was having pasta with his older brother and made an excuse to use the bathroom. In the bathroom, Italy was washing his hands and looked up at the mirror. Instead of seeing his usual happy self, he saw his dark 2P. Luciano was smirking at him and was chuckling at Italy. Italy knew he should leave and not even bother with his 2P, but something was stopping him. He soon decided to talk to him.

"What do you want? Can't you see I am rather busy?" Said a serious Italy. His 2P's smirk just grew even more when Italy said this. His red eyes just stared at Italy's, now darkened, brown eyes.

"Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering if you told Germany yet. I can tell him if you want." He said, his eyes growing with blood-lust in them. Italy went from serious to 'I-will-kill-you-with-my-brother's-mafia' mode.

"I will come through that mirror and kill you with my bare hands if you tell Germany!" Italy snarled. Luciano had a look that said he was expecting that reaction. "Don't worry. If I told you're Germany found out, my Germany would too. I can't risk that. You know all the other 2P's would kill me." Luciano said with a calm, yet deadly voice . Italy sighed in relief.

He looked at his 2P and decided to tell him about Germany. He was nervous and started to sweat and tremble in fear. He looked up at Luciano's suspicious eyes. Luciano could tell he was about to get some bad news.

"Feliciano? What are you hiding from me?" Luciano asked. He was very suspicious and worried at the same time. With Italy, he was scraping all the courage he could find in himself to tell Luciano.

"Luciano, I have something to tell you. It is about Germany and it is very important." Italy said with a nervous voice. Luciano raised his eyebrows in confusion and allowed him to continue.

"I, uh, might have fallen, um, in love with Germany!" Italy yelled quickly. Luciano's eyes went wide and knew this was the bad news. Luciano started to yell at Italy immediately.

"What do you mean you fell for Germany! You know you are not allowed to! And what does Germany think of this?" Italy just stared at the ground and tried to think of what to say back. Luciano started to stare intensely at Italy. Italy then replied.

"He confessed first, but I played ignorant and he fell for it! I was just thinking I could confess!" He pleaded. Luciano kept a hard stare on his face and just looked at Italy with disgust.

"Feliciano! You know it is almost time for 'that'! It is very important you do not fall even more for Germany! It is against the rules!" Luciano yelled with an even more disgusted look. Before Italy could reply, Romano entered.

"Fratello! What is taking you so long!" When he saw his brothers 2P, he started to freak out. He never expected to come in here, to check on Italy, and see his brother and his 2P talking!

"Italy, what are you doing! Talking to that murder!" Romano yelled. He was now p***ed that Luciano was and Luciano had a guilty look on their faces. They knew they couldn't tell Romano what was going on, but they could make up a lie.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear 1P' brother, Lovino Romano Vargas. Long time, no see. I was just about to kill your brother before you walked in." He turned and looked at Italy. "You got lucky, but next time you say that, I will kill you!" And on that final note, Luciano left a guilty Italy and a fuming Romano.

"Italy! What did he mean by that?! What did he talk to you about?!" Romano demanded. He was upset that his brother had made contact with the deadliest 2P in the 2P world!

Italy didn't know how handle the situation, so he decided to pull out his white flag. He started waving, yelling Italian at his brother. Romano just rolled his eyes at his brother's ignorance. He just grabbed Italy's wrist and pulled him out of the room.

Italy , thinking he was going to get hurt, started to struggle. Romano just started to get annoyed at his brother's behavior. Romano pulled his brother to the table and gave him his pasta bowl. Italy instinctively went to eat his pasta. He was about to finish his pasta when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Excuse me, but have you seen two Italians with a curl on their heads?" Asked an annoyed German accent. You could hear another German accent *Cough Prussian Cough* voice laughing. Italy turned around to see his beloved German his older brother, Prussia. Before Italy could yell hello at them, when Romano beat him to it. Even if it wasn't very friendly.

"Hey Potato-Bastards! What are you doing here!? Go to hell both of you for coming here!" Romano yelled. Germany just rolled his eyes while Prussia started a verbal war with Romano.

Germany and Italy decided to stop the mini verbal war and grabbed their brothers. Germany grabbed his brothers arm and held them behind his back. Italy on the other hand decided it was time for his famous 'hug-therapy.' Romano complained while Italy struggled to keep his brother calm.

"Fretallo! Let me go! I hate your stupida hug-therapy! Let f***ing go of me!" Italy ignored his brothers pleas (A/N Oops, wrong word. Oh well) and held onto his brother. Germany and Italy dragged their brothers out of the restaurant (Please put this on Alfred F. Jones tab, please) and towards the building where the meeting was being held.

They didn't seem to notice, after Italy was forced out of the restroom, two blonde Europeans had walked out. They both wore confused faces, wondering what that conversation was about.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N

Yayyyy! Chapter five is done! I worked so hard on this chapter. I am going to update less often, but I am going to try to make each chapter longer. I am kinda happy, yet sad, no one has flamed me.

France: (Whispers) England, don't you think that conversation was weird?

England: Yes and I am going to-

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T GIVE AWAY ANYTHING FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!

France and England: 0-o What was that about?

Me: Well, bye-bye readers. While you are reviewing, I will be hiding these two in a ditch!

~ChibiOliver


	6. Chapter 6 Italy's Dark Secret

Chapter six. I feel like a horrible writer! I had made my poor readers wait for me to update! I am really sorry, but I have been so busy. My family and I are moving and it's a pain with the whole process.

France: Oh my poor, poor Chibioliver. I know something that will help! I'll start making the plans for tonight!

England: What the bloody hell are you planning to do with ChibiOliver?!

France: *Looks away from England* Nothing.

Me: YOU TWO! SHUT UP! I AM STILL PISSED AT YOU ABOUT LAST CHAPTER! You got lucky I didn't kill you!

Oliver: Cute ChibiOliver doesn't owe me or any of the characters. If she did, I would be the one in control.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

~In the meeting room~

"I think the best way to stop porrution is to ban things that cause the problems." Japan said in his monotone voice. "We should vote on it!" America said with enthusiasm.

"Everyone who agrees, say 'Aye'!" America yelled. "Aye!" Said almost everyone. "Anyone who opposes say 'Ney'!" England yelled. Everyone waited for someone to say 'Nay' and when no one did, America stood up to say something when he was interrupted by a loud "Nay" with a Russian accent.

"Your opinion is invalid, you commie!" America yelled at Russia. Russia just smiled creepily at America and just stared at him with his aura. They got into a staring contest and it was interrupted by the sound of an alarm in America's bomber jacket. America smiled and Russia was surprised at this reaction. America ran out of the meeting room and everyone was confused when he did.

When America came back, he had a karaoke machine and a bunch of music disks. He handed each of the nations a song book so they could pick a song. Little did he know, England and France had snuck out so they could investigate Italy's conversation. When everyone was waiting for America to set up the machine, there was a loud knock on the meeting room door and Germany answered the door to see a pizza man, a chicken delivery man, and a McDonalds delivery man.

"Ja, may I help you?" Germany asked. The three men all talked at the same time and Germany didn't understand them at all. America came running and yelled, "Put all this on Alfred F. Jones' tab!" All the men nodded and gave him the food.

~Time Skip~

After all the commotion, everyone had their songs picked and had plenty of food to eat. America was excited that they were going to be able to have some fun.

"Hey Italy! How are ya bro? I really hope you have fun while you can." America said with a sad smile. Italy was shocked that America had said that, but decided to ignore it.

"Alright dudes! It's time to get this party started!" America yelled. "Here is the list of who is singing. First, Japan; Germany; Canada; Italy; Russia; then me!"

~~~~~~~Japan~~~~~~ {I dare you all to sing this song and change the L's to R's}

The kids screaming, phone ringing

Dog barking at the mailman bringing

That stack of bills overdue

Good morning baby, how are you?

Got a half hour, quick shower

Take a drink of milk but the milk's gone sour

My funny face makes you laugh

Twist the top on and I put it back

There goes the washing machine

Baby, don't kick it

I promise I'll fix it

Long about a million other things

Well, it's okay, it's so nice

It's just another day in paradise

Well, there's no place that

I'd rather be

Well, it's two hearts

And one dream

I wouldn't trade it for anything

And I ask the Lord every night

For just another day in paradise

Friday, you're late

I guess we'll never make our dinner date

At the restaurant you start to cry

Baby, we'll just improvise

Well, plan B looks like

Dominoes' pizza in the candle light

Then we'll tippy toe to our room

Make a little love that's overdue

But somebody had a bad dream

Mama and daddy

Me and my teddy

Come in to sleep in between

Yeah it's okay it's so nice

It's just another day in paradise

Well, there's no place that

I'd rather be

Well, it's two hearts

And one dream

I wouldn't trade it for anything

And I ask the Lord every night

For just another day in paradise

Well, it's okay it's so nice

It's just another day in paradise

Well, there's no place that

I'd rather be

It's two hearts

And one dream

I wouldn't trade it for anything

And I ask the Lord every night

For just another day in paradise

For just another day in paradise

Well, it's the kids screaming

The phone ringing

Just another day

Well, it's Friday you're late

Oh yeah, it's just another day in paradise

Everyone clapped and cheered for Japan when he was done singing. Everyone looked at the list and saw that Germany was next. Germany changed the song cd and got ready to sing.

~~~~~Germany~~~~~~~

I'm at war with the world and they

Try to pull me into the dark

I struggle to find my faith

As I'm slipping from your arms

It's getting harder to stay awake

And my strength is fading fast

You breathe into me at last

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now its my time

I'll do what I want cause this is my life

here, right now

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world cause I

Ain't never gonna sell my soul

I've already made up my mind

No matter what I cant be bought or sold

When my faith is getting weak

And I feel like giving in

You breathe into me again

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now its my time

I'll do what I want cause this is my life

right here, right now

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up (x8)

In the dark

I can feel you in my sleep

In your arms I feel you breathe into me

Forever hold this heart that I will give to you

Forever I will live for you

I'm awake I'm alive

Now I know what I believe inside

Now its my time

I'll do what I want cause this is my life

here, right now

I'll stand my ground and never back down

I know what I believe inside

I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up (x8)

Everyone was suprised at how well Germany could sing and Italy was hugging a blushing Germany's arm and yelling happily at how well he sang.

~Place Skip~

"Arthur, have you found it yet?" France asked impatiantly as England flipped through the pages in his book. England was getting annoyed with France everytime he asked. He was about to yell at him when a page caught his eye.

"Francis, I have some very interesting news."

Hey, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update, but this move is going to keep me busy.

France: England! What does the book say?

Me: Are we really going to go through this again?

England: Francis, we are going to have to wait for the next chapter. I don't want to die by her wrath of writing!

Me: Alright my beloved readers, I am tired and have a deadly need to watch Cased Closed. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my patient readers. I know I haven't updated in quite a long time, but I plan to continue this story. I have lots of plans for it and I intend to give you more chapters. I will soon update the next chapter this week, hopefully. I am a little stumped on what to write next, so I am accepting suggestions. Now, I thank you readers that have stayed patient with me and I ask you to continue to be. Until next time, my reads.

-ChibiOliver


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I am a horrible author. I have let all of you poor readers wait for so long. Life has just been hard and I haven't had a computer since my old one got a virus. I promise I will finish this story for you guys.

Francis: It is alright dear Chibi.

Me: No, its not. I have brought dishonor!

England: You are just overreacting.

Oliver: Well, enough chit chat. The readers want a story. Not you two little countries.

Me: On with the story!

OoOoOoOoOo

England and France both stood over the book reading what it said. They were both shocked at what was written.

"I-is this true?" Asked a nervous France. He had never known this type if thing could happen to a country. Especially to cute innocent little Italy.

"We have to tell everyone else. They could all be in great danger." Replied a very serious England. He grabbed the book and started walking out the door.

"B-but, if he doesn't have a lot of time left, why force him to leave?" Questioned France, following the green-eyed country. England stopped walking and turned toward France.

"Your right, but still..." France just stared at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Its the most we can do for him. He deserves this much before tomorrow night. Just-just please, Arthur?" Tears started flowing down France's face, but he kept direct eye contact with England, determined.

England just stood there staring at the Frenchman. Soon, he turned away sighing in defeat.

"Your right, but we should still tell the other-"

"No!" Yelled France, interrupting the Englishman. He stared at him, fuming with anger.

"We cannot tell the others! It would break prior Italy's heart! And even If you try, I will stop you!" Silence reigned after the French blonde's speech. England just stares at him in shock and didn't know what to say.

OoOoOoOoOo

Me:I know it wasn't alot, but I hope this satisfies you until next time.

England: …

France: I do not want to talk to you, you incompetent fool! *turns away from the incompetent fool*

Olive: Its so nice when they fight

Me: Well, I will try to update soon. I have plenty written and I'm still accepting request. Have a good night everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello my readers! I know last chapter was a bit short, but I plan to make this one longer!**

**France: ...**

**England: Stop it frog! You have no reason to be mad!**

**France:...**

**Italy: Why would France be mad?**

**England: I'll tell you why!**

**Me: *Grabs Italy and covers his ears* Do. It. And. I. Will. Kill. You.**

**England and France:...**

**Me: Anyways, I own no songs you will read this chapter nor do I own Hetalia.**

**Italy: Please enjoy, Ve~!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

America was putting another CD into the karaoke machine. He looked at his brother, Canada, and smiled.

"I got ya bro!" America tells him. Canada just looks at him with surprise and suspicion.

"Alright America. What stupid song did you pick this time?" Canada asked. America just smiled more and whispered something in his brother's ear, that only he could hear. Canada's eyes just widened and he nodded his head a little. He walked up to the microphone and picked it up. Everyone watched him press play and then he started singing.

~~~~~~~~~Canada~~~~~~~~~

Did my invitations disappear

Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?

Tell me why the hell no one is here

Tell me what to do to make it all feel better

Maybe it's a cruel joke on me

Whatever, whatever

Just means there's way more cake for me

Forever, forever

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)

I'll cry until the candles burn down this place

I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)

I'll cry until the candles burn down this place

I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

Maybe if I knew all of them well

I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me

Maybe if I casted out a spell

But told them decorations were in pastel ribbons

Maybe it's a cruel joke on me

Whatever, whatever

Just means there's way more cake for me

Forever, forever

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)

I'll cry until the candles burn down this place

I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)

I'll cry until the candles burn down this place

I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

I'm laughing, I'm crying

It feels like I'm dying

I'm laughing, I'm crying

It feels like I'm dying

I'm laughing, I'm crying

It feels like I'm dying

I'm dying, I'm dying

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to (want to, want to)

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)

I'll cry until the candles burn down this place

I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)

I'll cry until the candles burn down this place

I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

It's my party, it's, it's my party

It's my party, it's, it's my party

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)

Everyone was surprised America picked this song for Canada and they noticed that while he was singing, he had small tears in his eyes. Canada just put the microphone down and walked back to his seat. America's smile suddenly got softer and a little sad when he turned his attention to Italy. Italy just smiled a little and walked up to the machine. America just handed him a CD and started waling towards the door.

Russia noticed and Questioned him. "America, where are you going?"

America turned towards him for a moment and looked at Russia directly in the eye. He had small tears running down his face that only Russia noticed.

"Just going to the restroom, commie. Jeez." He looked away and walked out the door and went to stand next to the door to hide there.

Italy puts the CD in and holds onto the microphone and waits for the music to play. Everyone just stares at Italy, especially Germany. Then the music starts.

~~~~~~~~~~Italy~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

I don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control

'Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

And every second I waste is more than I can take!

As Italy is singing, America is sitting down with his face in his hands, listening and crying. Knowing the future for his little Italian friend hurts. He looks up with the tears running down and smiles the saddest smile.

"Only two days left, huh, Feli?"

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too

But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

Become so tired, so much more aware

By becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I've become so numb, I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

All the countries in the room looked at Italy. He had become so serious singing and had sung with a loud and clear, but sad voice. Germany just stood up and walked up to Italy, not losing eye contact with the small hazel-eyed Italian. Italy just stood there and soon the German was standing directly in front of Italy. He looked at him with seriousness, but also caring.

"I-Italy. Why did America choose that song for you?" Germany asked. Italy looked away, unsure of how to answer. He wanted to tell Germany, but didn't know how.

"W-well, I, umm..." He stuttered until America walked into the room.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" He side glanced Italy a bit, trying to signal him to sit down and to avoid questioning from Germany for now. Italy quickly walked to his seat quickly and nodded to America a little, thankful for the save.

"Alright, next is the commie." Russia just smiled and walked up.

"At least I get to go before the capitalist pig, da." America hi Russia as he walked back to his seat and smiled at him as he did so. Russia just put his CD in the machine and grabbed the microphone. Then the music started.

~~~~~~~~~Russia~~~~~~~~

Once I was seven years old my momma told me

Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely

Once I was seven years old

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger

Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker

By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor

Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure

Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me

Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely

Once I was eleven years old

I always had that dream like my daddy before me

So I started writing songs, I started writing stories

Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me

'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told

Before the morning sun, when life was lonely

Once I was twenty years old

I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure

'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major

I got my boys with me at least those in favor

And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later

Once I was twenty years old, my story got told

I was writing about everything, I saw before me

Once I was twenty years old

Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold

We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming

Soon we'll be thirty years old

I'm still learning about life

My woman brought children for me

So I can sing them all my songs

And I can tell them stories

Most of my boys are with me

Some are still out seeking glory

And some I had to leave behind

My brother I'm still sorry

Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one

Remember life and then your life becomes a better one

I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once

I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold

Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me

Soon I'll be sixty years old

Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold

Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me

Soon I'll be sixty years old

Once I was seven years old, momma told me

Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely

Once I was seven years old

Once I was seven years old

Russia smiled as people clapped for him and he quickly went to sit down. He turned and smiled at America.

"Your turn pig." America just ignored him and walked up. He was about to put in a CD when Italy walked up and gave him a different one. He just looked at it and took it. When he saw the song, he smiled a little and quickly put it in and grabbed the mic. He smiled as the music started and he started singing.

~~~~America~~~~~~

Do you know what's worth fighting for

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away

And you feel yourself suffocating

Does the pain weigh out the pride?

And you look for a place to hide

Did someone break your heart inside

You're in ruins

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I...

When you're at the end of the road

And you lost all sense of control

And your thoughts have taken their toll

When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass

And the hangover doesn't pass

Nothing's ever built to last

You're in ruins

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I...

Did you try to live on your own

When you burned down the house and home

Did you stand too close to the fire?

Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone

When it's time to live and let die

And you can't get another try

Something inside this heart has died

You're in ruins

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 Guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 Guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I

America bowed after he finished singing and he gave a slight smile towards Italy. He then put the microphone down and went to his seat.

"I guess we're done, huh. That was really fun!" He shouted with glee, but a small hint of sadness.

"I certainly thought so." Said a British voice at the back of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Me: Well, I hoped you all enjoyed this one. Extra sadness since I'm having some problems lately, but I'll be fine.**

**Italy: Are you sure?**

**Me: Of course! Writing this story and seeing people like it helps, so I thank all of you readers for supporting my story.**

**America: Please hurry up with the next chapter so we can find out what happens!**

**Me: I know, I know. You'll have to wait a bit though, because it takes awhile to write my ideas.**

**America: Okay...**

**Me:Well readers, I bid thee goodnight and until next time. Please read and review ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my readers. I know its been so long since I've written for this, but I do not plan to stop. I was side tracked and I had some things come up that prevented writing. I promise I will finish this story. For now, I wish all of you a glorious day.

-ChibiOliver


End file.
